Achieving Romance from an Unexpected Route
by Honest Hemingway
Summary: Its finally Valentine's Day in this ungrateful world and Kazuma gets quite a surprise from unexpected person, and hopefully a little more (One Shot).


Achieving Romance from an Unexpected Route

Author's Note: If you are reading this then welcome and thanks for giving me a second chance on writing anyways this is just another contribution to the very underrated KazumaxYunyun ship, seriously its drier than a desert, and so like always I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review and this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I should say this now but I own nothing.

-0-

There was always a problem that continued to linger in my mind and it has been there for a very long time as well, why have I not initiated a romance with any girl I know? Isn't this usually the time when the anime MC is given a love interest? Little hints of feelings manifest in the form of gradually increasing abuses when the girl is jealous because others girls are taking an interest in the MC? But I did explicitly state that if they pull that stunt on me I wouldn't hesitate to fight back but still I'm the great hero that defeated many of the Demon King's generals, why aren't there any girls flocking to me? Unless this turns into a harem which I want to avoid at all cost, it is exhausting to care for so much girls at the same time and in the end the MC himself doesn't even pick any of them or is so indecisive by it and since then I have devoted myself into ensuring that I shall only care for one girl and one girl only.

And so that was what had occupied my time while I hid in the comfort of my kotatsu, the heat and warmth was heaven enough to combat the cold weather of the outside that is why I had spent many hours of the day in it, when I'm not out on a quest or keeping those annoying party members of mine in check, I would laze in here where it was safe and warm and not even Chomuske would dare invade my territory, it learned it hard way last week.

Just when I was about fall asleep there was a loud knock at the door, I opened my eyes once again and peeked out from beneath the futon as I heard the knocking continue.

"Hey can one of you answer the door? I'm kinda relaxing here", I called out to the house hoping one of them would answer, but none did and the knocking continued. "Hey I said one of you answer the door!"

That's when I remembered none of them were in the house at the moment, Aqua decided to seek more party tricks to waste her points on, Darkness had to head back home at her Father's request and Megumin decided on buying some new robes since she accidentally scorched hers yesterday. The knocking continued before I decided to crawl out, stretch my back and head towards the front door.

I swear if its another newspaper salesman I'm gonna let Aqua set up a stronger barrier...

But to my surprise it was Yunyun who was the one who came knocking at our door.

"Good morning Kazuma", she greeted me.

"Morning Yunyun, what brings you here?", I asked her as I leaned against the door.

She smiled a proud smile before lifting a hand basket full of chocolates and sweets, I titled my head in confusion at it.

"What's all this for?", I asked her, wondering if its another gift that she was going to give after she challenges Megumin today.

"I believe today is Valentine's Day correct?", she said, not a hint of embarrassment etched on her face.

I slapped myself from forgetting it, even though this place was full of fantasy and magic it can't help but remind me of my old world even this place seemed to have such holidays like Valentine's Day and such, which I kinda found it baffling the first time I learned of it. But now the sudden shock and confusion came back to me that morning as I watched Yunyun hold up the basket of sweets right in front of me, I couldn't help but swallow thickly and will my heart to stop pounding so loudly against my chest.

Damn NEET life has completely rendered me immobile when it comes to such romantic gestures from the opposite sex.

I nodded, "Yes I do think it is".

She then smiled proudly and even in relief as far as I can tell.

"Thank goodness I asked advice on what to do and people told me I should just give someone chocolates", she said.

Even I think this was a bit too much, I gratefully took the basket of sweets from her and cradled it in my arms, it was freaking heavy as well which made me wonder just how much sweets had she bought. It was then a little awkward as the silence hung between us, I did not really expect her to actually give me anything, let alone realize it was because it was Valentine's day, I immediately thought of a plan.

"Want to come inside? I can cook us a lunch and maybe we can dig in into these sweets you bought", I said, fearing that I somehow stuttered when I could feel my heart literally hammering in my chest.

"Are you sure? I want don't want to intrude on anything besides its embarrassing if the others girls see you invite me here unannounced", she nervously replied.

"Its fine I'm completely alone anyways, they've all gone off to do some personal errands", I retorted as I shifted the weight of the hand basket, this things truly was heavy.

That suddenly caused her to stiff a little, "You're-you're alone?".

I raised a questioning brow at her nodded.

"The-then I accept", she nervously said, a hint of a blush taking to over take her cheeks.

I led her back inside and into the living room as I placed the hand basket on the dining table, this thing really was heavy and I had to limber up my sore forearms after I did. I noticed Yunyun's gaze go all around the place, sure it wasn't the cleanest at the moment, seeing that it was certain goddesses' chore before deciding to skip out on it. I was busying myself in the kitchen, deciding on making a simple chicken with some spinach and potatoes, really thankful I decided to add that cooking skill a few days ago it truly came in handy. Yunyun was gazing around the place and I realized this was the first time she was ever gotten inside and was amazed at the sheer size of it, which made me wonder how exactly big the chief of the Crimson Demon's house? Isn't he like a noble or something at least?

"Your place is really big", Yunyun suddenly noted as I notice her gazing out one of the windows.

"Yeah we actually got lucky to get this place for free actually", I replied as I cooked the chicken on the stuff.

"Really? How'd you manage to do that?", Yunyun questioned as I heard her footsteps come into the kitchen.

I turned the heat down and let the chicken simmer for a bit before turning back towards her.

"The landlord offered it to us in exchange for clearing it of some spirits", I said as I leaned on the counter.

Yunyun then folded her arms into her chest and stepped back as if something had startled her.

"There-there are ghosts here?", she said nervously.

I waved my at her dismissively, "There were but we since got rid of them all so its fine".

As I said this a bottle of wine was floating near me but I managed to grab it before Yunyun could notice it, I decided that this was too much of a job for one man to do alone and I also decided I could make use of Yunyun's time.

"Anyways while we wait want to help me with the potatoes?"

In the end we ended up feasting on some fried chicken, baked potatoes and stir fired spinach, it wasn't much to be honest but it was good food if I do say so myself, if it wasn't for the fact I would suddenly gain an influx of money I could probably open up a restaurant, heck, even after I get my fortune I could still open up a restaurant.

"This is very delicious Kazuma", Yunyun complimented as she ate more of the potatoes.

"Thanks, I know it isn't much", I shyly replied.

"No I think its great, this is the first time anyone has actually extended this kind of kindness towards me", she said and somehow I could help but feel a feeling of something bubbling inside me and now I couldn't ignore what she had said.

"Re-really? I mean its not much I just wanted to cook for you that's all, I bet some boys did WAY more bold things for you on valentines", I sheepishly replied, a tad embarrassed knowing I probably don't hold a candle to other guys.

"No, I really wasn't that popular enough to get boys to do these kinds of things for me", she replied with a serious tone. "I really didn't mind it, I'd get an occasional candy or two on Valentines before Megumin challenges me and takes them away..."

That loli, I really should lecture her some day about how she treated Yunyun in the past.

"But I don't really mind them these days to be honest", she continued and I realized I was lost in my own thoughts. "Its in the past and now I'm here in the present with you".

She smiled at me so earnestly I wanted to bash my head into the table, this girl is being too nice and kindhearted to me, I suddenly feel deserving of those shameful titles all of a sudden, I tugged at the collar of my shirt as I did, when did this room suddenly become so hot?

"That's-that's sweet Yunyun, thanks", I replied before I continued eating.

We finished lunch and decided to sit in front of the fire place to eat the candy, Yunyun really did bring a lot with her I feel even if did eat through it there was still some left so I decided to leave some for the girls when they get back. It was a comfortable silence as we ate the candy and threw the wrapping into the fire place and watch them get burned by it.

It was after putting a chocolate egg into her mouth that Yunyun notice something tucked right next to the sofa.

"What is that?", she pointed at something before I turned and saw she was pointing at the kotatsu.

"Oh that? Its a kotatsu", I replied.

"What's a kotatsu?", she curiously asked.

"Its kinda like a table and foot heater at the same time, you can even sleep in it, its a very popular furniture where I come from", I answered her as I buried my hands into the pile of sweets once again.

"Did you make it yourself?", she questioned and I nodded as I popped a piece of chocolate into my mouth.

"I made the design and had a business friend of mine make a prototype", I replied as I leaned back and remembered the first time I had gotten it. "I plan on mass producing it and selling it to people as means for the winter and make a profit".

"That is very smart of you Kazuma", she said before turning back to throwing her litter into the fire.

"No, I'm nothing compared to the smarts of a Crimson Demon right?", I said to her as I gave her a side ways glance.

"Not really, you'd be surprised on how little knowledge us Crimson Demons actually have", she replied. "We maybe be academically and magically smart but when it comes to other things we tend to be a little inept".

That was the most brutally honest thing I've probably ever heard from someone, it kinda made me see Yunyun in this different light somehow, how she doesn't even say or act like a certain Crimson Demon and how she seems more quiet and reserve but can also be brash and bold when it comes to her feelings. Maybe because it was the sweets stuffing me up but I couldn't break my gaze from as we continued spending our time together.

That's when I heard the alarm ding and I stood up immediately and raced over to the oven, in the time we were preparing lunch I had sneakily decided to bake a cake really thankful for myself that I had decided to acquire baking skills, yeah I used points for a cooking and baking skills, sue me. It was a simple chocolate cake, no outrageous frosting or anything just simple chocolate cake.

"You baked a cake?", Yunyun said as she came over into the question, eying the cake as she walked in

"Of course, how could we celebrate such a holiday without eating some cake?", I replied with enthusiasm as I grabbed a knife and some plates from the cabinet.

"Is that some sort of custom back in your country?", she asked.

Well seeing as I never got anything back home I really didn't know to be honest, I just thought baking a cake on valentines day would be a good idea.

"Uhhhh...sure", I uneasily replied.

We decided to eat on top of the kotatsu soon after, our feet disappearing into the futon as I let the magic crystal heat up and this was honestly the most relaxing thing I could've thought of and Yunyun herself seemed to be enjoying it as well by the indication of her relaxed smile and how natural her laughs had become.

"I'm not really someone you should be asking it to, back in my country I really didn't get out much", I replied as I rubbed my neck in embarrassment.

"But you must've seen it at least once right?", Yunyun asked. "I have never seen one myself but somehow your description of it makes me excited to see one even more".

"They really aren't that great to be honest, its just the same as watching leaves fall", I answered as I stuffed my mouth with the cake once again.

Somehow the course of our conversation veered into talking about cherry blossoms, since there were none in this world Yunyun was very curious about what one would looked like and she seemed very adamant I tell her all about it.

"But you said it was very colorful", she said with absolute conviction as if she had caught me in a lie. "Like snowflakes raining down, that's very beautiful way of putting it Kazuma".

"Look if you want I'll find a way to plant one here", I suggested. "Then I can invite you over and we can watch when they finally blossom or something".

She smiled at that suggestion, "That's sounds like a very nice plan Kazuma".

I notice a tint on her cheeks as she said and I realized the implications of what I had just said, even though I come from a very different world inviting someone to watch cherry blossoms over here seemed to have the same implication. But somehow I didn't feel the need to be defensive or even embarrassed by the fact I invited Yunyun on what is practically a date, I'm starting to really like spending time with her and was really grateful she came over on Valentine's Day.

Suddenly her quiet voice broke the silence.

"Hey Kazuma"

"Yes I'm Kazuma"

"Thank you"

I titled my head at her, "For what?".

"For being with me on Valentine's day", she soothed, looking down at her lap and I assumed she was twiddling her thumbs.

It suddenly became very hot again and I looked away just so she can't see the way her words were making me blush furiously, this naive girl seems to know how to tug at a boy's heart strings as I felt my own was ready to beat out of my chest as at any moment.

" And I-I-", I heard her stammer as I turn to look at her as I saw her face become fully red and struggle to get her words out. "I-I think-no no- I'm-I'm-"

Did I somehow trigger a flag? Am I about to achieve an event from a route I wasn't even expecting? My mouth was gaped open as I watched Yunyun struggle with her words but then she took and deep breathe and looked up at me, her eyes ready with determination and the blush dominating her face, my Lord if she wasn't cute then she was now.

"I'm-I'm in love with you Kazuma"

I have achieved the focal event in my unexpected route, I simply stared at her in absolute shock as her face seemed to be break, I didn't know what to say to be quite honest, never have I ever gotten a girl to confess to me before let alone so boldly. The words were caught in my throat as we continued to stare at each other, knowing I had to say at least something I decided to let my heart get the best of me.

"Yunyun I-I-", great now I was the one left stammering.

"Its fine if you don't return my feelings for now", she exclaimed still embarrassed by her confession. "I just-I just wanted to tell you how I feel given that today is the day of hearts after all or so I'm told".

That kind of talking usually ruins the mood in this situation but I took as a prime opportunity to finally get my word out.

"I-I guess now we can't watch the cheery blossoms when they finally bloom", I babbled even letting out a nervous chuckle.

That seemed to greatly hurt her as I saw disappointment take over her features.

"We-we can't?", she said.

"Yeah", I replied. "I don't think I can wait that long if I just want to spend more time with you".

That seemed to have caught her off guard by the sound of surprise she made, I scratched my cheek as I turn to her with an embarrassed smile.

"So I was thinking maybe we can head into town tomorrow", I started willing myself not to stammer or say something stupid. "There's a cafe I know that serves the best tea and crepes, if you want, we can go there spend some time together".

I would've traded everything in the world just to see the bright smile that stretched across her face after that, she enthusiastically nodded at that.

"I would love to", she replied.

I smiled at that despite myself, "Then its a date then".

We had decided to stand up and brush ourselves seeing that the girls may come back any second and Yunyun was about to take her leave, but that's when I was about to stand up from my seat, my legs already had fallen asleep so I struggled on standing up Yunyun had then slipped on a candy wrapper someone, totally not me, hadn't thrown away and she tumbled right on top of me.

When I had open my eyes I found myself in a very cliche development, Yunyun pressed on top of me having slipped on a candy wrapper and tumbled over the kotatsu, her arms where on both side of my face as she did. My head was mere inches from the ground as I braced myself so I wouldn't hit my head but this somehow caused our face to come closer together. I could her breathe on my lips, the deep blush on her cheeks and how her nose and mine where almost touching, oh my heart was really beating fast now, is this the drastic efect my shut-in life has done to me.

"Mo-move, p-please Ka-Kazuma", she softly whispered.

"You-you move", I replied in a the same tone.

Our lips hovered over each other and I gulped as I felt them brush up against each other, that's when she closed her eyes and leaned in as I did, my frantic heart kept beating as we leaned in for a kiss, Mom and Dad I hope you're proud of me I am no longer a virgin and are taking my first steps into adulthood.

"We're back!", the voice of an annoying goddess suddenly filled the air causing us to freeze.

The mood may already have been ruined but a more terrible fate awaited me if I let Aqua catch us like this, knowing her, she'd run off to the guild and tell everyone the second she sees us and those disgraceful nicknames would never stop. I decided to push Yunyun off of me so we can properly explain the situation. I grabbed her by the shoulders and was about to sit up when-

"Something smells good, what are you cooking in here-"

Aqua stood by the doorway frozen, her eyes staring at us in shock and horror as she let the door swing open by itself, she looked absolutely petrified. I opened my mouth and was about to say something.

"What's the matter Aqua? Why have you suddenly stopped?"

Wait since when did Darkness get here? Oh no she'll surely misunderstand the situation, no wait, I can still salvage this somehow.

"What's going on? Why are you two crowding the door?"

MEGUMIN IS HERE TOO!? A cruel quirk of fate from whatever God was mercilessly playing at me. I laid there on the ground with Yunyun on top of me as all three of them stood at the doorway mouth agape, eyes hollow and bodies frozen. That's when Darkness unsheathed her sword, Aqua summoned her God's Blow and Megumin began chanting her spell.

"Darkness blacker than black, darker than dark-"

"Please you misunderstand!"

-0-

After avoiding certain death at the hands of my party members I decided to walk Yunyun home, it was difficult at first but after Yunyun convince Darkness to stop strangling me and Megumin to quit trying to cast an explosion we sat them down to properly explain to them the current situation. Of course that just ended up with Darkness trying to strangle me again and Aqua and Megumin punching my legs as I dangled in the air but I managed to pry away and allowed Yunyun to explain it instead. Even though they were a little hesitant, Megumin especially, they eventually came to accept my suddenly new relationship, thought I did not need Aqua's side comment about me being a "pervert lolicon hybrid".

I left the mansion and allowed to finish the rest of the cake and sweets Yunyun had brought over if they wanted and that calmed down but I sure as hell knew I'm gonna get an earful when I get back.

"Thank you for walking me back Kazuma", Yunyun thanked as held the hand basket in front of her. "But you didn't need to".

"Its fine", I reassured her. "I wanted to get out of the house at least, I could just give them time to digest the sudden news".

"They sure were ready to kill you back there", Yunyun noted. "I'm glad they were understanding enough".

Oh you are the lucky one that doesn't have to go back into the fray after this was over, but for now I couldn't be bothered by them at the moment I was just happy enough that I could spend another moment with Yunyun as we walked in comfortable silence. Relishing the fact I finally gotten me a chance with a girl, the unexpected route that had open and I cannot be anymore happy because of it. Maybe we can get head back to the Crimson Demon village and ask her Dad for a blessing-

Nope, I am thinking way too ahead of myself and scolded the fact I just needed to think of here and now and now was us ending up in the town plaza when Yunyun stopped and turned to me.

"I think this is far enough Kazuma, thanks for walking me out", she thanked me as I gave her a simple shrug in reply.

"Don't mention it", I replied.

"And thanks for giving me what is possibly the best valentines day ever", she said as she blushed.

Damn this accidentally cute girl for making me act all flustered and blush as I rubbed the back of my neck and said that it was nothing and I too had fun spending the afternoon with her as well.

"I'll-I'll see you tomorrow then", she said and I nodded, a little too excited.

"I'm looking forward to it", I replied.

We stood there in awkward silence, not really knowing how to end today but that's when Yunyun cleared her throat and said she should be heading home and I did too, we both turned away from each other and began to walk away. Somehow that goodbye felt unsatisfying to be honest, I expected a little something more after today especially since our kiss was rudely interrupted but I shouldn't get too excited, I needed to take this new relationship slow and steady and it would be rude to Yunyun if I expected a kiss after just one day.

But that's when I felt something warm press against my back, I glance behind me but a pair of soft lips were planted on my cheek as I did before seeing the retreating form of Yunyun disappear into the crowd. I touched my cheek, the one she had kissed and smiled to myself before turning my heel and continued my walk home.

This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever.

Edit: I will admit I kinda ripped the almost kissing scene off of Nisekoi (nope, inspired that sounds less incriminating).


End file.
